Cybertronian Empire
The Cybertronian Empire was a collection of worlds both colonized and allied with Cybertron. The Empire spanned a large distance, and contained both organic and non-organic inhabitants, making it the most diverse empire in the stars, as well as the most powerful. Backed up by a powerful military and its vast array of Spacebridge Gates and generators, the Empire was known as a powerful entity that could not only hold its own against larger players, but also subdue them if they chose to. While an empire in name, it was anything but a true empire, instead being run more like a federation instead. The abundant resources of the member worlds ensured that the Empire was self sufficient in many ways, and with dozens more colonies being built, there was no chance of them running out anytime soon. The Empire became torn in two with the rise of the Civil War, however, and when Cybertron lost contact with their allies, the remaining members banded together to keep the Empire alive in name. But tensions are rising in the current leadership, so there may be another schism at some point. History Military The Cybertronian Empire was known for its enormous and powerful military. It was renowned the universe over for its vast array of ships, guns, and transports. But what made it so effective was its soldiers. Each soldier was highly trained, and oftentimes veterans of many conflicts became unit commanders, drilling their units to the limit to ensure they were at peak physical and mental condition. In terms of sheer strength, the numbers they had were impressive, with the most powerful branches being their Marine Corps and Space Fleets. That is to say their ground, air, and naval forces were bad. In fact, they were just as good as the Marines and Space Fleets. Their sheer training and vast numbers of soldiers proved to often be the turning factor in many battles against forces such as the Gems or Petrosapians. Many members have often stationed these forces on their moons or in orbit around their worlds for prolonged periods of time, mostly as defense against the encroaching Gems. Their most powerful ships were also another factor, with the most deadly of these vessels being the legendary Ark ship. While its name designates it as an escape ship, the Ark was also a powerful warship in its own right, capable of holding its own against the Gems or Decepticon forces. Its signature cannon is capable of closing a black hole if all the legendary artifacts are present. Culture Government While an empire, the Cybertronian Empire is not an empire in government. The government does not have an Imperial house or nobility that rules from Cybertron. The Empire allows each member world to retain its own government, and the leaders appoint representatives to go to meet with the ruling body on Cybertron, creating the Imperial Council, which truly runs things. The Council is made up of each representative from the member worlds, and as such has a duty to keep the diversity of the Empire maintained while working for the collective good of everyone within Imperial boundaries. The Imperial Council is perhaps the most powerful branch as they come up with the policies for keeping the Empire together, while the Imperial Court manages the laws to keep them from getting out of hand or leaning to the far left or far right. The Supreme Commander of Cybertron could be considered the overall leader of the Cybertronian Empire, but as it stands there has not been a Supreme Commander in thousands, if not millions, of years. Only the Imperial Council rules for the moment. Allies Relations Enemies The Cybertronian Empire has made numerous enemies throughout its history, and each of them has a score to settle with them. Each enemy has their own reasons for taking them down, ranging from seeing them as inferior machines to seeing them as a danger to their policies. And each one has a drive to bring them down. Gems Out of all the enemies that the Empire has made, the most notable would have to be the Gems from Homeworld. Due to their expansionist and militaristic policies, the Empire has come to see them as a threat, mostly due to the fact that they strip mine every single resource from the worlds they conquer and then destroy. This policy has in the past led to contested fights over new colony worlds for both factions, and the Gems have often has superior numbers and firepower. In some cases though, the populace banded together alongside the Cybertronian Empire and assisted them in driving back the Gems. This led to membership requirements being relaxed considerably, but not entirely. The Empire - regardless if one is an Autobot or Decepticon - sees the Gems as a threat to the integrity of the diverse Imperial society and as such has declared a unilateral front against any Gem ships in their sectors of space. This means that the Civil War is effectively put on hold until the Gems are either driven back or defeated outright. The Empire despises the Gems' callous attitude towards organic life, and the complete disregard for a planet's inhabitants. They only see themselves as superior, and therefore have earned the complete hatred of the entire Cybertronian Empire. Even in the years before the Civil War, Gem and Imperial forces have clashed in many battles over different worlds. Plutark Confederation The Plutark Confederation is another enemy that the Empire has made during its long history. The Confederation's tendency to steal resources for their own dying world has brought them into conflict with the Cybertronian Empire more than once, as the Empire has a diverse range of worlds and resources at their disposal. Due to the conflicts with the Confederation, a new ethos for both Autobots and Decepticons took hold: to stop the Plutarkians at all costs. Like the Gems. this has led to a suspension of the Civil War until the Plutarkian warships and soldiers are either defeated or driven back. These two enemies have also led to some decrying the war to begin with, insisting that they must reunite as one race to defeat them and rejoin the Empire as a whole, so they can defeat the Plutarkians and Gems as one. However, Megatron has held firm, insisting that once the Autobots have been beaten, then the Decepticons can lead the assault on both the Gems and Plutarkians at the same time. Yet some individuals within the higher echelons of both sides have started to negotiate a possible end to the war... That is if Megatron doesn't find out about it. One of those who has insisted on the war being put on hold is, surprisingly, the Decepticon's second-in-command himself, Starscream. An encounter with a Plutarkian warship over one of the Empire's colony worlds led to him and his team - which was sent to subjugate said world - fighting alongside the Imperial forces, and therefore a change in his priorities. But so far, no one has dared to listen to this silver-tongued seeker, seeing him as using this for trying to make a power grab for himself. And for all intents and purposes, he is... But not for the reasons others presume. Trivia * The Cybertronian Empire is known to exist in both the GrimmFall universe, GF-007, as well as Dimension O-000. ** Its power in Dimension O-000 is currently unknown, but it is speculated as being stronger than the current version in GF-007 Category:Governments